Gérmenes de gato
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: El pequeño Daryl Yan odia con su alma el Kinder Garden, por las pésimas condiciones de higiene. Lo peor es que metieron en su grupo a otra niña contaminada. ::AU:: Garden!Dargumi


**D**ISCLAIMER: Guilty Crown no me pertenece, la frase de Sandy/Arenita en Bob Esponja tampoco, solo este fanfic escrito con ganas y sin pagas es mío... y cierto rubio narcisista XD

* * *

**G**ÉRMENES DE GATO

* * *

Daryl Yan era un niño único en su totalidad y con un genio latente por explotar en un futuro cercano. Aprendió la lectura antes de ir al prescolar y por lo tanto, su memoria se fue llenando de conocimiento que párvulos de su edad no conocerían sino hasta dos pares de años después.

Esto era una ventaja en la teoría pero no tanto en la práctica ya que, uno de esos días en el que su padre lo sermoneaba, Daryl probó suerte con temas en los que aún no ahondaba. De curioso se metió a la oficina de su madre, una doctora que guardaba ahí mismo algunos expedientes de sus pacientes, y al encontrarlos el niño decidió investigar por cuenta propia más a fondo.

Su madre se la pasó semanas gritándole, a su esposo, el ser tan irresponsable como para permitirle a su hijo revisar en internet foros de biología de alumnos de secundaria y monologías -con extensos ejemplos fotográficos y filmográficos- de medicina moderna, antigua y teorías paranoicas sobre mutaciones por bacterias.

Su pequeño ahora sufría de misofobia, y ella le quería arrancar la desteñida cabellera a su esposo, pelo por pelo, con las uñas; porque al día siguiente su hijo se negaba a ir al Kinder. Se pasó media hora en decirle que el mundo jamás estaría libre de gérmenes y que por el contrario éstos tampoco eran solo malos. Si se estaba bien de salud, cuando determinadas bacterias atacaran los cuerpos no lograrían su cometido y si lo hacían el sistema inmunológico se fortalecía para la próxima vez, por lo que debería acostumbrarse y no exagerar gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre el venidero fin de la humanidad. La señora Yan ya no sabía qué decirles, a los vecinos, para que entendieran que su esposo era soldado del ejército y no un conspirador terrorista.

Tras minutos de pataleos, golpes y jarrones trizados, Daryl aceptó que Rowan -un cadete joven, de su padre, que los visitó esa mañana- lo llevara al Kinder.

-¡Ese hombre me miró durante dos minutos seguidos, seguro planea algo! ¡Dispárale Rowan!

-Daryl yo no cargo mi arma a donde vaya, además aunque sí la tuviera no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y qué hay de ese otro hombre? -señaló a la izquierda de una vereda, un ancianito con un puesto ambulante de ramen miraba sonriente mientras ellos estaban atorados en el tráfico -¡Me mira sospechosamente, tienes que poder dispararle!

Fue un camino larguísimo, y cuando al fin llegaron el castaño tuvo que volver a negarse a dispararle a una niño que miraba molesto al hijo de su jefe.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Al entrar una niña sin expresión se acercó donde el niño rubio. Su cabello no era natural, pensó Daryl, ¡no confiaba en los productos de donde sacó el tinte rosado! Y por ende tampoco confiaba en ella.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que alguien como tú se acerque a mí? -Graznó con todo el desprecio que su voz infantil le permitió. Estaba esperando la tristeza o el llanto de la niña pero, en cambio, ella se fue calmadamente para que luego un niño castaño -Shuu Ouma, según recordaba- la invitara a su mesa -Ojalá ese chicle andante se hubiera quedado, pegada, en un mueble de su casa -se fastidió.

Para su mayor enojo, la maestra sustituta no le agradaba porque solía pasar mucho tiempo con su padre las contadas ocaciones que él venía a buscarlo. Esta vez, lo que menos le agradó fue que la señorita Emily llamara a una niña a presentarse. La susodicha se levantó alegremente, haciendo que Daryl reclamara, en su mente, que el Kinder Garden tenía que establecer reglas estrictas sobre la vestimenta personal de los estudiantes. ¿Cómo una persona podía traer una diadema de gato y una cola a juego? ¡Los gérmenes seguro ya le afectaban a esa niña!

-Me llamo Tsugumi Shibata. Me gustan las computadoras, ver videos de gatitos en la red, las fotos de gatitos, los fondos de pantalla de gatitos, los stikers con forma de orejas de gatitos, los muñecos de gatitos, los-

-¡Sí, sí, ya entendimos que te gustan los malditos gatos! -las palabras tocaron en mal temperamento del pequeño rubio de ojos violetas, que acabó gritándole lo que pensaba al respecto.

-Daryl, ¿cuántas veces debo decir que no debes comportarte así con los demás? -la mirada de la maestra se veía seria tras sus gafas, instando a que debía sentirse mal por su acción -¡Ahora discúlpate con Tsugumi!

Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en sus labios, maldiciendo su mala acción pues no quería darle un abrazo o saludo de disculpas. Optó por cruzarse de brazos y alzar la voz desde allí, frente a la mirada de todos.

-Yo. Lo. Sien-to.

-Y por que quiero que te lleves bien con ella, ahora se sentarán juntos.

-¿¡Eh!? -exclamó mortificado por la trampa- ¡Yo no me quiero sentar con... esa... esa... ENANA!

-¡Daryl ya basta! -y la mirada que le envió no aceptaba replicas.

"Maldita maestra Emily" La niña ya estaba enfrentandole en esa mesita circular, tarareando una canción y pintando en un libro de dibujos que era la tarea puesta a todo el "Salón Mariposa" a donde se asignaban niños que cruzaran los años.

-¿Tienes azul? -la niña lo llamó tras revisar en su mochila y él no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que le hablara, luego de gritarle como lo hizo antes -Un crayón azul -sus ojos encontraron el objeto frente al libro de su compañero y estiró la mano para buscarlo.

Definitivamente, ella no tenía un cerebro en buen estado.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mis cosas!

Ella hizo un mohín, inclinando la cabeza.

-Te lo devuelvo pronto, no me lo voy a comer.

-No te lo voy a prestar -dijo mirándola fijamente- ¡No quiero que lo llenes de tus piojos de niña!

Eso sí logró hacer que ella cambiara de expresión, pero a molestia.

-Por si no lo sabes, los niños también tienen piojos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Tsugumi aprovecho que él se tocaba la cabeza, en modo de defensa, para arrevatarle el crayón.

-¡Mi crayón!

La pequeña solo debía pintar un par de pétalos de flores -Daryl volvió a llamarla tonta por que las margaritas eran blancas o amarillas y no azules-, así que acabó en un minuto y le extendió la mano para devolvérselo pero ahora el niño no lo aceptaba.

-Te lo puedes quedar -frunció el ceño- Ya está infectado con tus gérmenes.

La pequeña meneó la cabeza y su cabello azul, bufando... hasta que una idea pasó por su mente inocente. El niño estaba molesto y quizás era su culpa, ¿y qué mejor manera de resolverlo como su madre le enseñó esa semana?

Se puso de pie, sorprendiendo al mismísimo rubio que se fijó en sus movimientos. Avazó a su lado de la mesa, se achicó a su altura y un segundo antes de que Daryl estubiera preparado para gritarle, ella lo besó en la mejilla. El acto ocurrió el cámara lenta pero la reacción fue rápida.

-¡GÉRMENES DE GATO, AAAH!

La maestra tuvo que llamar a la casa de la familia Yan para que se llevaran a Daryl, porque el pequeño prácticamente se convulsionaba de la disforia.

Lo tragi-cómico es que, posterior a ese día y tras recapacitar, el pequeño Daryl se dio cuenta de que valía la pena llenarse de gérmenes y piojos de gato si el modo de contagiarse era **ese**. Pese a que ahora su mente estaba envuelta en otra fobia.

-¡Me van a contagiar la estupidez! -gritaba en el auto rumbo a la escuela- Un miedoso llamado Shuu Ouma se la contagió a Inori Yuzuhari y luego a Ayase-

-Daryl por última vez, ¡la estupidez no es un virus! -por quinta vez su padre intervino.

-¿Aunque se propague como uno?

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarían.

* * *

**N**OTAS: ¡Nueva fan de Dargumi al ataque! *extiendo la mano estilo neko-girl* Seeeh, amo a este pairing aunque nunca se hizo canon. Amo a Tsugumi. Y a Daryl, creo que por eso no comencé con un fic triste de él.

Espero que alguien le haya gustado, cualquier coment bienvenido sea. Bye-bye!


End file.
